Manejando en un mundo paralelo
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: Un día común intentando llevarse entre las llantas a un par de personas suena divertido. Summary del asco. ¡AAWWYYEEAAHH!


**Manejando en un mundo paralelo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Advertencia:** Naciones paralelas, malas palabritas y algo de idioma anglo-cejón.

* * *

Alfred pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y la flamante Hummer negra con detalles de cráneos flameantes se lanzó como una flecha hacia la anciana que, confiada en la luz roja del semáforo se disponía a cruzar la calle. Y no, el semáforo no iba a cruzar la calle, era la doña.

—No irás a plancharte a esa birria de vieja, _my dear~_… (Querido mío)—Comentó el ingles que le acompañaba, sacudiéndose de sus pantalones de color azul brillante las migajas de un cupcake cubierto de betún, igual de colorido como su vestimenta.

—¿¡_Fuck, and why not_? (¡¿Joder, y porque no?)—Preguntó Alfred con una entonación de enfadado, pues la veterana, con sorprendente agilidad de felino había dado un salto atrás para ponerse a salvo del ataúd sobre ruedas. —¿Ya te volviste humanitario o hermanito de la caridad?

—¡Que humanidad ni que cuernos! —Replicó Arthur dándole otro mordisco al postre. —Me parece algo idiota usar esta clase de coche, ultimo modelo, recientemente tuneado y además con cuchillas en la defensa, para atropellar viejas momificadas ¡Podrías hacerlo con una carcacha cualquiera _but not with this baby_! (Pero no con este bebé)

—Okey Arthur… _you're right, goddammnit_… (Estás en lo correcto, maldita sea…)—Rezongó el americano castaño, metiendo la segunda velocidad que hizo a la camioneta pararse sobre sus ruedas traseras. —¿A quién _shit (_mierda_)_ quieres que nos llevemos entre las de hule?

—¡Yo que sé, _swetheart_! —Dijo Arthur encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una muequita de fastidio—Podríamos embestir a un banquero, aun que la cosa no tiene gran merito si tomamos en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos padecen de dolencias vasculares, lo cual naturalmente les produce ataxia locomotriz. _And, that's not going to be cute ~ _(Y, eso no va a ser lindo~)

—¿Y eso que narices significa? ¡Traduce rápido al inglés que no tengo paciencia!

—Olvidalo Alffie~

—¿Qué te parece esa tipa? — Preguntó Alfred rechinando los dientes y enfilando el vehículo hacia una mujer con cuerpo de diva que iba a media calle. —Así como las ves de cabezas duras, las chicas actualmente ágiles y deportivas no son presa fácil ni para un chofer de taxi en New York…

—_Yes, yes_, pero ten en cuenta— Objetó el ingles desdeñoso— Que esa _bitch_ (perra) lleva zapatos de tacón alto y falda diminuta, absurda reminiscencia de su pasada esclavitud. Y tanto los tacones como las faldas ajustadas suponen dificultad para los saltos olímpicos que va a necesitar para salvarse. Ósea que tampoco estaría bien embarrar en el pavimento a una pobre indefensa.

El americano castaño de gafas oscuras, siempre rechinando los dientes, guió a cien por hora por una amplia avenida. Acechando una presa que satisficiera el sentido deportivo de su novio.

—¿_Would you like_ (Te gustaría) que aplanásemos a ese vendedor de paletas de la esquina? —Volvió a preguntar.

—No. — Repuso el británico de ojos azules afilando un cuchillo salido de quien sabe donde—Su carro de paletas nos va a raspar la pintura de la camioneta. _Anyway_ (De todos modos), tu sabes que no estoy interesado en el proletariado~

Con un viraje rápido, que dejó una capa de hule en llamas sobre el pavimento, Alfred lanzó el meteoro cromado por una calle lateral en la que desgraciadamente no se veía ni un solo peatón. Dos kilómetros más adelante (Que se tragó en cuestión de segundos) volvió a tomar otra avenida.

—Ahí tienes un buen espécimen, _dear_. (Querido) —Indicó Arthur con un movimiento de su barbilla, al vislumbrar a un agente de policía que reforzaba con sus gestos y silbatazos a las luces del semáforo. —Cárgate a ese _wanker (_gilipollas_), _ahora que tenemos la luz roja…

Con un rugido de motor, la camioneta se lanzó a por el uniformado pero quien sin embargo esquivó taurinamente la embestida y se trepó como un simio con una increíble agilidad en el semáforo. La camioneta se siguió adelante como un cohete, ignorando las miradas de odio, así como las alusiones a la baja estrofa de la señora madre de los dos angloparlantes. Al llegar a una glorieta cinco kilómetros más allá, el inglés le pidió que se detuviera.

_So sorry my love _(Lo siento mi amor) — Le dijo al Alfred — Aquí damos por terminadas nuestras relaciones. Yo no puedo andar con un principiante que es incapaz de atropellar a nadie en media hora. Lástima de carrazo…

Acto seguido, le plantó un beso en los labios, se bajó de un salto de la Hummer y con mucho movimiento de caderas y cuchillos en mano, el británico se alejó calle abajo en busca de un novio que fuera capaz de conducir a la moda de ese mundo paralelo…


End file.
